


The Importance of Education

by LostLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffy and smutty short story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLine/pseuds/LostLine
Summary: Minseok is asked to give a sex education lecture to his little sister’s class because the teacher thought it would be a good idea to have someone who was familiar and loved, to come around and talk about the birds and the bees.All is good. Minseok is down with it. Sex education is important.Except that Luhan, his boyfriend, decides to sit down at the back of the classroom with his shit eating grin and ask highly specific questions.Also, for some reason, Jongdae is sitting in the corner, dying… from laughter, unfortunately.





	1. Chapter 1

Minseok gets the call from his mother. She asks him how things are going, when he might be able to come home, and if there were any loop days coming soon.

 

All is going well, just one more MV to film, they still have good two more months left until their comeback, and he’s quite free to come home if she wants him. Is something wrong?

 

No, no, nothing is wrong. It’s just that his little sister’s teacher asked for a favor…

 

Oh, then, what is it? Minseok is sure he can get EXO perform for their school festival again, the hardest thing to do is bribe and convince the members, really.

 

No, no, nothing like that. His mother laughs nervously. Then says that Ms. Bae thought it was time for the 9th graders to have an actual, detailed sex education. They had been having sex education since the 6th grade, but now they need something more real. And the children love and admire Minseok so much, who occasionally visit the school, so wouldn’t it be wonderful if he became all of their big brother for the day, and had the talk?

 

Minseok hesitates for a second, but only because he’s not very big on making speeches. But he says yes, to his mother’s approval. He tells his mother that he would call Ms. Bae today to set a date.

 

“Did you just agree to give a sex talk to bunch of kids” Luhan asked Minseok the moment he hung up.

 

“Yes” Minseok said carefully, because Luhan’s face was visibly lighting up.

 

Luhan hummed, looking at him with a “look”. Minseok gulped. But, “That’s nice.” was all Luhan said.

 

The next Tuesday, Minseok drove to his little sister’s school. The 3rd and 4th period were all his to teach the impressionable youngsters about how sex worked in real life, and stuff.

 

His little sister happily waved at him when he entered the classroom, the rest of the class shouted and clapped and whistled. Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Bae Doona, greeted him.

 

“It’s so really nice that you’re here,” she said, casting a look at the children. “You have no idea how happy they were when I told them that you were coming. Quite bored of me, they are, you know. I’m thinking all of them bragged about getting sex education from EXO members on their blogs.”

 

Minseok had only a second to stay confused before he saw a boy pick up his head from the second last table in the middle row and send him an air kiss. The girl sitting next to him blushed furiously.

 

“What is he - Luhan, what is he -” Minseok babbled. Luhan had told him that he was going sleep in until he was back. Minseok had even seen Luhan sleeping when he peeked into his room before he left.

 

“Hey, hyung! Hyung, I’m here too!”

Jongdae was sitting alone in the right corner of the class, supporting himself graciously with only the back legs of his chair.

 

Kids all around him were looking at him with dreamy looks in their eyes. Ah, if only they knew how much of an ass Kim Jongdae was. Also, Minseok had never seen Jongdae look this excited. Naturally, this was bad. Really really fucking bad.

 

“They came half an hour ago, I thought the girls, and few boys, were going to faint. Well, I myself, being old and everything, still felt my heart flutter at the sight of them. Idols are indeed different.”

 

Minseok smiled weakly. Bae Doona was nothing like “old and everything”, she was tall and lean and pretty. Very clever and kind and probably one of the coolest teachers that ever existed. She was pretty young, too. Mature and chic, she was just - Oh, no. Oh fucking no! Jongdae liked chic and mature ladies. Oh, no.

 

Oblivious to the horrors Minseok was feeling, Ms. Bae clapped her hands once and the whole buzzing class instantly became silent.

 

“Kids, let’s not waste time. Also I know you guys have been planning various ways to jam the doors shut, but I got an axe in my closet that I’m just dying to use.”

 

The whole class groaned, only few of them looked sheepish. Nobody questioned why their teacher had an axe in her closet.

 

Ms. Bae winked at Minseok, who noticed Jongdae bite his lip. She sat down on her chair and smartly waited for Minseok to start.

 

Eh, right. Minseok cleared his throat and decidedly didn’t meet Luhan’s eyes.

 

“Hello,” he started. The whole class said it back to him, and he winced. Okay, it’s okay, they were just kids. Obedient and loud and curious kids.

 

“I know you guys pretty much know everything, I’m also hoping that none of you guys have an actual real life experience.”

The whole class giggled, some said “Nooooooo!”

 

Teen pregnancy numbers had gone down significantly in the last 30 years. Ever since the Speak Up, sex education became a mandatory class in every school in every country around the globe. Condoms and pills were no longer sold, but given for free. Just as it was predicted, and very much hoped, once the taboo on sex was lifted, it no longer became a threat.

 

But still, there were cases here and there.

 

Minseok smiled before he continued. “I know you guys are from a whole another generation. And I have no doubt that all of you will not waste the great privilege you were born with. Things are different now. I’m sure, your parents or great parents have told you how things were before the Speak Up, the revolutionary movement, which became one of the biggest historic events of the century.”

 

The whole class was quiet. Even Jongdae was behaving himself. Luhan gave him an encouraging smile.

 

“You know what sex is. The most common one is had between a male and a female. Not rare, but still uncommon ones are for between two males or two females, as you know. Since you’re all 9th graders, you guys have already finished pregnancy studies, right?”

 

“Yes!” the whole class, plus Jongdae and Luhan answered him.

 

“Not you two!” Minseok hissed. The kids laughed.

 

“I’m here today to lecture you guys by answering questions, really. As an example about how you guys should talk about it openly, ask questions if you’re curious. Tell if something feels off etc.”

 

Minseok sat down on the chair Ms. Bae had left for him in front of the board. “One by one, please.”

 

A girl with long dark hair and glasses shot her hand in the air before everyone else. Minseok nodded at her.

 

“Oppa, is it true that Baekhyun oppa was kicked out from Suho’s wedding?” she asked.

 

Ms. Bae sighed. “Kids, I told you, no personal questions.”

 

“But it isn’t about Minseok oppa though,” the girl muttered, pouting.

 

Minseok, of course, had been expecting this.

 

To the girl’s visible delight, he answered. “Baekhyun was only threatened. He didn’t actually get kicked out.”

 

“Oh, shit.” one boy said. “Why though, what did he do?”

 

“The tale will disappoint you, kids” Jongdae chimed in. The class - as if they were one in soul and body - whipped their heads back to look at him.

“Baekhyun is, as you all know, loud. And he gets very very loud when he drinks. That was all.”

 

The kids giggled. Again.

 

Minseok told himself to be patient. He had to remind himself how he was giddy and cute like them too when he was 15.

 

“Why didn’t he come today with you guys” the same girl asked Jongdae, but Luhan answered.

 

“Because he doesn’t care about you guys and your well beings.” he said very seriously. “You should know that Baekhyun is a horrible human being.”

 

That only made everyone laugh again and the girl blushed, probably because Luhan had looked directly at her as he talked.

 

Ms. Bae cleared her throat. “I don’t want to lose a student to jail for an invasion of privacy.”

 

Minseok nodded right away. “Come on, let’s stay focused.”

 

And the questions poured in.

 

Did it hurt? Only the first time? Do men really last for like 2 minutes on their first few times, if so, why?

When was his first time? ( Ms. Bae actually threw her highlighter at the kid. Minseok’s sister groaned and slammed her head against the desk. )

Was it possible for someone to never have an orgasm, ever, maybe they were just born like that, you know?

How much lube was considered normal? My sister said that sometimes girls just don’t get really wet even when they are aroused, is that true?

 

Minseok did his best, he wa sure his face was getting redder by the minute - who knew kids could be this bold? - but he did his best and answered each and every question to the best of his knowledge.

 

But then a boy said that he felt like he would be scared shittless. What if he hurt his girlfriend? Weren’t he, Minseok, afraid during his first time?

 

Minseok’s sister slammed the desk, turned around on her sit and glared at the boy. “That is my actual oppa! You think I wanna hear about that?”

 

“But my concern is legit!” the boy protested.

 

They both had very good points. Minseok didn’t know what to say. Everyone knew he was bisexual, but not everyone knew Minseok was with one man his whole life. One man who was grinning at him like a lunatic.

 

“I’m sure Minseok was very gentle and didn’t hurt her.” Luhan said. Succeeding in pretending to look sincere and innocent. There were many awwwwwws.

 

“Just take it slow and remember that lube is your friend.” Jongdae added.

 

He had been exceedingly well behaved during all this. Minseok suspected that he wanted to get in Ms. Bae’s good side. More than once Minseok caught Jongdae shooting looks at her.

 

“Is it awkward?” someone asked. “I mean, what do you even do afterwards? Thank them? Bow to them? Run to the shower butt naked?”

 

Minseok remembered his first time. Like an idiot, he remembered it as if it was yesterday. 5 years ago, when they were both 21. He remembered Luhan kissing him and rocking into him gently. He remembered the warmth, the smell, the softness, and the way his heart exploded.

 

“I think you will be too tired,” a girl said from the back. “In movies they just fall asleep after kissing.” She shot a questioning look at Minseok.

 

“It’s wise to go and take a shower.” Minseok said. “But if you think it would be too awkward after sex, then it’s best you don’t do it with that person.” he added.

 

“Just like how if you’re too embarrassed to get a condom with people around, then you’re not ready.” Jongdae said.

 

Well, shit. Jongdae was definitely attracted to Ms. Bae, who was seemingly oblivious to Jongdae’s motives.

 

The bell rang and Minseok sighed in relief. Ms. Bae had to shoo the kids out. They all seemed to want to stay inside.

 

“Hey,” Luhan came beside him. “You’re doing great.”

 

 

Minseok glared at him. “Why did you come - why did you bring Jongdae with you, of all people?”

 

“Hey, I’m right here.” Jongdae whined. Luhan laughed, so did Ms. Bae.

Jongdae promptly turned to her and asked - Minseok never heard him speak in such a smooth tone - whether she could show him the

cafeteria. Maybe he could grab a cup of coffee before the recess was done?

 

Ms. Bae thought for a moment, then said that he should come to the teachers’ lounge with her, because the cafeteria would be full of

students, who would probably beg for photos and autographs.

 

With a satisfied smile, Jongdae agreed. Minseok suspected that this was what Jongdae was hoping.

 

When she got to the door, Ms. Bae turned around to Minseok and Luhan.

“Should I lock you guys in?” she asked. “I know that  kids would invade this class as soon as I’m away.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Luhan answered. He looked at his watch. “Only 15 minutes left, we’ll be fine.”

 

Sure enough, uncomfortable amount of faces started to scream when the door was opened. Ms. Bae barked at the students to make way,

Jongdae looked at her as if she single handedly tore off a dragon’s tongue.

 

And then they were all alone. “So,” Luhan started. “Are you not happy that I came?” He sat on a desk, facing Minseok.

 

“I saw you sleeping!”

 

“Oh, did you now?” Luhan all but cooed at him. “I knew you would check on me. But it’s always so nice to hear about how much you care.”

 

“Who was in the bed?” Minseok asked, confused. Luhan just smiled at him, and Minseok groaned. “You just stuffed up bunch of pillows, didn’t you? You knew I wouldn’t disturb you. You knew I wouldn’t open the curtains. Your stupid black curtains. You - What are you laughing about?”

 

“Because my boyfriend is so cute.” Luhan said simply. Minseok frowned on purpose, he didn’t want to let Luhan know how fuzzy that made him feel.

They had been dating for almost 6 years now, and Luhan still managed to sweep him off his feet.

 

Luhan started to explain. “I just love it when you’re like this. I love watching you being all caring and honest.”

 

Minseok snorted. “Yeah, because usually I’m a sneaky cold-blooded killer.”

 

“This is why I fell in love with you, you know.” Luhan continued, ignoring Minseok’s sarcasm. “You’re so nice. So kind.”

When Minseok continued to give him an unimpressed face, he sighed and added, “I also have a thing for your shy and embarrassed face.

There, happy?”

 

Minseok grinned. “Yeah, I’m happy.”

 

Luhan motioned at him. “Then come here.” He opened his legs further, an invitation.

 

Minseok obeyed and Luhan pulled him into a fierce kiss. It seemed like Luhan was patiently waiting for their little talk to finish, so they could make out properly.

 

“Mhm - Luhan, we don’t have time. Don’t crinkle my shirt!” he slapped Luhan’s hands away. Luhan made an annoyed sound but kept his hands to himself. He bit hard on Minseok’s lower lip though, and didn’t let go when Minseok stopped kissing him.

 

“Let go.” Minseok said as properly as he could. Luhan did, but he just started to kiss him again. It was so easy to lose to Luhan like this.

 

A faint alarm sound tore them apart.

 

“Damn.” Luhan said regretfully. He clicked on his watch.

 

Minseoks stared at him incredulously. “You set an alarm? You knew we would make out?”

 

Luhan shrugged, as if it should be obvious. “Babe, we always make out. But yes, I had fully planned to kiss you during recess. I always wished we were in high school together. Imagine all the things we could have been up to at school.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, playful but still … so dangerous.

 

Minseok shivered. He fixed up his clothes and checked his face on his cellphone. Hmm, his lips were a bit obvious.

 

The door clicked and Ms. Bae walked in with Jongdae, animatedly talking about something. Luhan smiled and went back to his seat.

 

Minseok willed himself to stay put and act normal. Just half an hour more and he was free to go home and fuck Luhan.


	2. Part 2

The weather was perfect. The sky was clear, the wind was soft and warm, the sun shone brilliantly down at them. All the trees and the flowers were in full bloom. The birds were happy, children's joyful shouts came from everywhere, probably everyone on earth was planning to go out this evening, and Minseok couldn't believe just how horny he was. His whole body was buzzing with want, it had been a long long time since he felt this almost-painful need, which made you desperate and wild. His strides were fast and full of purpose. He had to get Luhan, while getting back at him. 

"You didn't have to flick me that hard." Luhan whined beside him.

Minseok rolled his eyes. He had flicked Luhan on the forehead as soon as they got out of the classroom, for asking stupid and extremely detailed questions, and Luhan had been rubbing the sore spot ever since, looking as pitifully as possible. 

"Well, you didn't have to ask such questions." Minseok shot back.

"They were good questions." 

"You knew the answers!"

Luhan opened Minseok's car's door for him and grinned. "Did the questions perhaps make you remember stuff?"

"No." Minseok lied, of course. Luhan saw right through him, of course. But he let go without a word, and jogged to the other side when Minseok threatened to leave him if he didn't get his ass in the car right away.

 

When Minseok made the turn, Luhan glanced at him. "We're not going back to the dorm?"

"No, not unless you want to be bent over the couch while Sehun watches us." Minseok said, making sure to keep his tone casual.

Luhan didn't say anything. Minseok knew what he was thinking. Luhan loved it when Minseok got dominant on him, he also loved showing Minseok off, but he loved keeping Minseok all to himself even more. It was a tragic dilemma that Minseok liked to poke at it once in a while to torture Luhan. And then at some nights, he would entertain the thought of having someone watch them fuck. He would leave the decision to Luhan of course, and settle down to watch him go mad. 

Minseok didn't say a word after that, just willed himself to concentrate on the road, which didn't really need much from him since the car was almost doing everything on its own. Damn the new, extremely convenient and safe technology. Luhan also behaved himself, the slight twitching of his right leg the only indication of his expectations and anticipations.

 

"You're hard." Luhan said casually as the elevator's door closed. His eyes were fixed on Minseok's crotch, unashamed. 

Minseok's face hardened. "Very observant of you."

Luhan made a happy sound and bounced on his spot, looking way too giddy for someone whose boyfriend was mad at him. Minseok closed his eyes, swallowed hard and started counting. He didn't open his eyes until he heard the ding the elevator made when they arrived at their floor. It was a heavenly sound, the hell hadn't he ever noticed it before? 

He took a hold of Luhan's hand and dragged him out, he didn't look back at Luhan, he couldn't: he'd probably just push down Luhan right down and devour him. He forcefully put in his pin code (0426) and pulled Luhan in. Fucking finally. Luhan was snickering at him, the bastard. "Did I turn you on that much?" he asked, soft and confused, as if he didn't know exactly what he was doing when he asked those questions while staring a hole through him. 

Minseok had felt naked, vulnerable and was startled to realise just how much Luhan knew about him. How much of him was made out of Luhan. Their sex was good, it was so good that when Luhan, some few months ago, casually mentioned maybe to look for ways to spice things up a bit from time to time, maybe try new stuff, what was the trend these days, was ass-eating really coming back?, that Minseok didn't really take him seriously, grunted and hummed, and forgot all about it.

So when Luhan started to ask highly specific stuff, stuff that they had done, as recent as last week, did Minseok finally took Luhan's words seriously. He also realised, and admitted right away, no matter how grudgingly, that Luhan had been right. They had been missing that spark, that thrill, that thump against your chest, that rush, that whatever was that made you fucking soar. Luhan knew Minseok loved being claimed, but to have it done so sneakily and yet publicly was something he had never even dared to imagine. The children thought Luhan was just being playful, even Ms. Bae didn't notice a thing. For once, Minseok's media trained ass' poker face had saved his life. 

He collapsed on the couch and buried his face in it and let out a muffled scream. Luhan came after him and sat down, he patted his butt gently. He wanted, fuck Minseok wanted so much, to... to what? He wanted to do so many things that he wasn't sure where he should start. He was so embarrassed, but so highly pleased, he felt so loved and wanted. Luhan's lust, that seemingly unsatisfiable desire, had always found a way to make Minseok feel like he was the hottest shit around. He wanted to suck Luhan's dick, get him to have his way with Minseok's mouth, he wanted to ride Luhan, he wanted Luhan so deep in him he would be gasping for air, and barely getting any. He wanted to feel, he wanted to touch, he needed to kiss and smell and taste. And fuck he needed to touch his dick. But that wouldn't be too much of getting back at Luhan, would it? He needed to make Luhan feel the same. Wanting to cum and die at the same time, and not knowing which way to go.

It became obvious, with a click, with a lightbulb turned on over his head.  The answer was right there in front of him, but his hard dick and dirty imaginated scenes had gotten in the way of a basic human ability: thinking. He exhaled loudly, turned around and was pleased to see Luhan startle at his expression. 

"What?" Luhan got up from the couch quickly, suddenly alert. It was so cute. "What happened? What just happened? Why're you smiling like that?"

"Luhan," Minseok practically cooed. "Wanna suck my dick?"

Luhan gulped. "Yes?"

Minseok sat up. "Okay, come here."

"What, just like that?"

"Just like that."

"I thought I pissed you off. I thought you were gonna bend me over the minute we walked and fuck me without letting me finish or something."

Minseok raised an eyebrow. Luhan had no idea what he had done to Minseok. He thought he would get off that easily? Just like that? "We can do that, after you suck me off, if you want." he said. 

Luhan came to him with little steps and kneeled down. God, he looked so pretty on his knees. Minseok pushed back Luhan's newly died pink hair and got comfortable on the couch. He would let Luhan do all the work, this was barely the beginning. Luhan got to work right away, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and when Minseok didn't lift his hips up for him, he begged. "Please let me suck your cock. Minseok, please, I'll do it so good, please let me do it." Then, and only then, did Minseok move and let Luhan pull down his pants, along with his boxer. He looked so so pretty, Minseok thought in a daze, licking up his cock, getting it nice and wet before putting it in his mouth. He was so eager to please, he barely stopped to get a proper inhale of air.

Minseok was putting up too much of an effort to not come right away. He wasn't gonna last long, he knew that. But first... He took out his phone from his jacket and turned on the camera. "Baby" he said, pointing it down at Luhan, who looked up, eyes all wide in surprise. Minseok's cock was still in his mouth though. "Wanna smile for Sehun?" Wanna finally show him bit of what happens behind the door? You know he's been curious, you said so yourself." 

Luhan stilled and Minseok waited. He could practically hear the gears in Luhan's head over-working. Minseok wouldn't be surprised if steam started smoke out of Luhan's ears, what with how red his face was. What would he choose? Keep Minseok all to himself? Or show off exactly what he was allowed to do to him? Luhan had always been the one who made obvious marks, the one who made sure Minseok's hair and clothes weren't fixed up properly after their quickies during schedules. He wanted it to be obvious, he wanted it to private, he was always torn between the two. And since Minseok was pretty prude when it came to public intimacy, he had simply accepted he would never get to choose to show. Until now, that is.

Finally, Luhan let go of his dick, and said, "Take a picture when you come in my mouth and then on my face." Then he got back to his work. Just like that.

It hit him like a hot wave, his whole body reacted to what they had just decided to do. He was so close to coming that he was afraid he might not take a proper picture, even with the auto-focus and bunch of sensor loaded camera. His hands were shaking slightly with adrenaline, "I'm coming, baby. Don't swallow all of it." Minseok came hard, and almost froze when he saw how hungry and eager Luhan looked, he looked so pleased to have Minseok come in his mouth. He made a show of swallowing Minseok's cum, then got Minseok's dick out just in time to get the last few drops of cum on his face. 

"Did you get that?" 

Minseok exhaled and slumped back on the couch. "Yeah. Almost failed though."

Luhan chuckled. Minseok glared at him. Luhan blinked at him innocently, his face and mouth covered with Minseok's cum. 

"Are you gonna send that or what?" 

Minseok looked over the 4 pictures he managed to snap. One with his dick still in Luhan's mouth, and the other 3 were of Luhan getting blessed on his face. He attached all of them, turned the phone to show Luhan what he was doing, and pushed send. "Go wash your face." he said to Luhan. "I wanna ride you." 

Luhan didn't move for a moment, and when Minseok sent him a questioning look, he dipped his head down and smiled, almost shy. "Alright." was all he said as he got up from the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the 2nd part came out this late. Simple reason for that: I didn't sit my ass down and write it lol
> 
> I promise I will finish the 3rd part, which will probably be the last one, before 2020.
> 
> So looking forward to write about Sehun's reaction. Spoiler! There will be a facetime call.


End file.
